


Every Night I Murder You

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Revenge, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Theon murders Ramsay in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night I Murder You

Theon aimed, straight and sure again, releasing an arrow that landed with a thunk..then a scream.  Tied between two trees was that bastard, that monster, that sick perverted THING and Ramsay was wearing naught but Theon's arrows.  Aiming again, this time was the most important shot of all.  Laughing, grinning at the screaming Ramsay, Theon loosed an arrow directly into the monster's crotch.  _"Now you are a freak too!  How will you make a Bolton heir with that?"_

He awoke on the cross and screamed, staring down at the blood between his legs.

Theon stabbed Ramsay again, not enough to kill, no, not yet _.  "Theon Greyjoy, you fucking bastard!  Say it or I will cut off your balls and feed them to you!  Theon! Theon! Theon! Say it!"_ As Theon begins to slide a knife into Ramsay's groin, the twisted demon screams, "Theon Greyjoy!"

He awoke to that voice and the question. 

_"What is your name?"_

_"Reek"_

He watched as Ramsay separated from his men, following his dogs, including his most faithful dog.  A hidden grin, then the trap falls shut, the dogs surround the bastard.  Reek gives the order and all the bitches attack, Ramsay is so much meat.  The best was the surprise on that evil face, that his best bitch dared to turn on him. 

A sharp kick brought Reek to his hands and knees, shaking away defiant dreams.

Reek slid the heated knife into Ramsay's eye, rejoicing to the gibbering of agony.  _"I hate you.  I hate you."_ hissed Reek, so much fury, oh, so much hatred, it is too much for his frail frame.  This hatred was such a weight, but with every torture Reek gave, it lessened a little.   The hands were still weak, but the anger gave new strength, enough to rip out the treacherous tongue.  _"I hate you.  I hate you."_ hissing, spitting, drooling rage.

He awoke to Ramsay's large body next to his own.  The dreams echoing in his head like a security blanket, Reek snuggled against his Master's warmth.


End file.
